The Half-Alicorn
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Lily wasn't human but an Alicorn Princess, she was the first ever Ambassador to the Wizarding World. when she and James were murdered by Voldemort, Lily's four year old daughter Dimension, uses her half-trained magic to send herself and her baby brother to Equestria to be safe until the Wizarding World needs them once more.
1. Prologue

In a town known as Godric's Hollow, a family of four lived in secret. A mother, father and four year old daughter, with a year old son, now they looked like every other family on the block. But they were special because they were of magical origins.

Two of the members of this family were different because they weren't human, they were breed of pony known as an Alicorn, for those of you, who don't know it's a creature shaped as a unicorn but with wings.

This night was just like any other night the family was sitting about the fire telling stories to their kids. The mother gazed lovingly at her two children, one who was in her natural form as a unicorn the other as a human. She long ago realized that coming here as Student of this world's magic and an Ambassador for her kingdom, she would find her true love and finally have a father for her daughter.

The young filly knew something was wrong, she always known that there was a chance; she would never see her beloved mother and step-father again, so she already had a bag packed just in case something happened. She brought out of her thoughts by a sharp pain near her rear. "Mommy, Harry pulled my tail!"

"Now now, Dimension, you know your brother didn't do so on purpose." The mother chastised gently. "Harry, stop pulling your sister's tail, I've told you once before."

Baby Harry just looked at them not really understanding. But let go anyway.

"Come along, bedtime." The mother stated as she gave her husband a kiss then stood up and picked Harry up.

Little Dimension reluctantly got up and followed. "Mommy, May I sleep in Harry's room?"

"You sure you don't want to sleep in your room, sweetie?" the mother asked, she had the foreboding feeling that her daughter had something planned. She had been teaching her the same spell that transported them to this world just in case.

The filly nods, "I want to be there, I know that we're in danger, I'm not stupid."

"I know but i just wish it wasn't so" the mother sighed.

As they entered the room it was painted with both murals of the Wizarding world and Equestria.

The mother put her son in his crib, her daughter flapped her wings to hover then fell on her rump. "You're doing great, my Michi."

Michi beamed but she frowned slightly, what her mother didn't know was that she had been practicing the trans-dimensional transportation spell. And she was getting better at it. Michi looked at her brother "Don't worry, Harry, nopony is gonna hurt you while I'm here." 

As she listened to her mother telling her brother, how much she and daddy loved him. She curled up next to the crib, on the sleeping bag that was placed there for her in times when she wanted to sleep in her brother's room.

Just as she was just dosing off, she heard her stepfather's voice shouting.

"He's here! Lily! Take Harry and Michi and run!"

"Under the crib hurry," Lily whispered, as she drew on her unicorn magic and set up a Notice Me Not spell on her daughter.

Michi crawled under the crib feeling her mother's magic take hold. Silent tears fell down from filly's eyes.

Lily began praying to everything that her daughter had enough practice in the transportation spell to send her and her brother to Equestria. Just then He shown his face.

"Out of the way." The hooded wizard ordered holding his wand out to kill the child.

"No. please spare him, kill me. Don't hurt him." Lily begged.

Michi placed her front hooves on her ears, as the dark wizard casted the killing curse at her brother but her mother leapt in the way taking it causing the curse to rebound and destroying the wizard.

Michi crawled out from underneath the crib, she went over to her mother's body "mommy?" she nuzzled her mother's face one last time.

Shaking her head, Michi went and got her bag filled with pictures, diapers, a bottle and formula along with some toys for her brother to play with. Then she went to her brother, she let down the latch for the crib fence and jumps up onto the crib, she gathered her brother to her. She began the spell to send them to Equestria, her grief giving her more power than she ever dared to dream. Part magic, part grief, part miracle. They disappeared from the human world.

DarkPriestess66: Re-write of the first version, I'll keep that one up until all of the readers switch to this one, I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And if you have anything negative to say about this, keep it to yourself or else I will block.


	2. Chapter 1

Somehow during the magical transportation to Equestria, Harry had transformed into his alicorn shape. The young filly passed out due to her young body being unused to powerful magics that were coursing through her.

Princess Celestia was walking toward her study when she felt a surge of magical power, which felt similar to her niece Lily Flower's. She made her way to where she sensed the magic surge, think about the last time she had seen her niece; it was when the veil between this world and the human world had thinned. She knew it was a bad idea to send Lily, because she had recently found out she was pregnant. Celestia quickens her pace as she made her way to the throne room.

As she entered the throne room, the sun princess was shocked to see two alicorn foals in the center of the room.

The first seemed older and was a filly, her mane and tail were red, and the same shade as Lily's but her coat was a light pink, almost tan, color. She was passed out cold but with tears tracks running through her muzzle.

The other was a colt, who appeared to be a year old at best was dapple coated with black mane and tail, on closer inspection there was a bleeding wound on the colt's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Lily Flower, is that you?" Princess Celestia whispered as she moved closer to the pair of foals.

The older one stirs and opened one green eye, then another "Where am i?"

"You're in the Canterlot castle here in Equestria" Princess Celestia spoke in a gentle tone to the young mare.

"Canterlot?" the filly repeated slowly, "Equestria?" her memory was fuzzy, and she couldn't remember much. She looked to her side, as a smaller body pressed against hers.

She was confused then she looked at the bleeding wound. Her eyes widen as she remembered. She wrapped her tail around her brother; the little foal was all she had left.

"My little pony, what happened to you? How did you get here?" the older alicorn asked as she leaned closer.

"Mommy and Daddy gone," she muttered.

"Who are your mommy and daddy? Maybe i can help them?" Celestia asked.

The little filly shook her head, "Mommy named Lily, Daddy not my real daddy but his daddy but loved me still."

The sun princess stepped back at the filly's words. _Oh no, not my lily flower. _She thought. She quickly brought an image of Lily Flower as an alicorn and asked "is this your mommy, little one?"

The filly nods "Sometimes, but she looked human other times."

Celestia crumbled at those words and felt her eyes begin to tear up. _NO, NO, NO, NOT MY LILY FLOWER_ she screamed in her head as tear steamed down her muzzle.

The filly looked at the other pony. "Who are you?"

Celestia looked up at the filly "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Princess Celestia, ruler here in Equestria and I'm also your aunt" she sniffed at those last words.

"My name is Dimension." The filly replied she looked at the older mare then noticed the sun cutie mark; she got up and walked around to view it fully. "You are the one who raises sun?"

"Well yes that is my job," Celestia answers the question "Now, can you tell me who this little cutie here is since he's still a sleepy head?"

"Daddy called me Michi since he said my name was a mouthful..." Dimension stated " and this is my little brother, Harry."

"Well then Michi, let's get you and your brother somewhere more comfortable than here, and then you can tell me what exactly happened before you showed up here. Does that sound alright with you, Michi?" Celestia asked.

Michi nods, as she went back to her brother. "He's a year old."

As they walked through the castle, Celestia studied the little filly thinking how brave she was to try and save her brother. They entered her private rooms as she laid the young colt in bed she could not help but nuzzle him, as she had done with Lily.

The little filly was unsure what to do; she knew that she only ate vegetables most of the time, with some eggs as well. But she was still tired, so she joined her brother, and drew him close with her wing.

"My young foal; you need to rest as well that was some strong magic you did for one so young, your magic has to build up once more before you try anything else." Celestia smiled at the pair.

A few hours later, a little nose twitched as she could smell something good, and a body next hers wriggled.

"Ah, so my two little travelers are awake? I guess you want something to eat now right." A filly that was a few years older than Michi herself stated. The filly was pink with a multi-colored mane in a ponytail with a Cutie Mark of a blue crystal heart on her flank. "I'm Cadance. Aunt Celestia told me about you two, and asked me tend to you until she can arrange somepony else too."

Michi smiled slightly then blushed as her tummy rumbled.

Cadance smiled at her. "Well, it seems as some pony is hungry. That's a good thing, because I brought lunch with me." Lunch was a salad with a daisy and cheese sandwiches for the both of them, and a bottle for the year old foal.

"I have another foal I sit for who is close your age. Perhaps I can take you with me and you can meet her." Cadance suggests, "Would you like that?"

"Yes, please." Michi answered.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself and that little cutie of a colt next to you?" Cadance asked, putting the tray away.

Michi blinked, "I'm four years old, Mommy and Daddy gone." She looked at her brother, "Harry's daddy wasn't my daddy, but he loved me."

"Oh, what happened?" Cadance asked worriedly as she leaned over to the little filly, and placed her wing around her in comfort.

Michi struggled to find words to express the horror she had witnessed. "Very bad human wanted Harry."

Cadance just pulled her closer into the hug, offering all the love she could for the foal.


	3. Chapter 2

A several days had passed since Michi and Harry came to Equestria. Princess Celestia had ordered the pony maids to clean one of the multiple bedrooms that had an adjoining door to turn into a nursery for Harry.

The alicorn filly was sitting on her window alcove seat staring out her window. She had everything her little heart could wish for, but she yearned for a friend. As much as she loved her brother, Harry just wasn't fun, and there are just so many times she could play peek-a-boo without being bored enough to fall asleep. Right now, her brother was in the bathroom getting bathed by a pony whose only job was to care for him. But she was bored. This was a life she was not used to, and her heart ached for her to see her mother.

To top it off, she found out that she and her brother were royalty in this world.

"Your highness, it's time for lunch. You and your brother are requested to be in the private dining room." A servant pony stated.

Michi sighed and nodded; getting up, she started walking toward the dining room.

As she made her way through castle, strange ponies bowed to her. Michi still was not used to formalities, and being called "your highness."

Michi was just a little filly, without her parents. Sure, she liked Celestia a great deal, but the princess just wasn't her mother.

"Ahh, Michi, so glad you came to join us" Celestia greeted with a smile on her delicate muzzle. "How are you adjusting to life here?"

Michi stared blankly, unable to answer, and used the simplest levitation spell she knew to lift a slice of apple to her muzzle. Cadance walked into the room, and the Princess of Love went over to nuzzle the newest member of the family. The young filly jumped a bit at the foreign contact.

"Go now?" Michi whispered, her plate was still half full of greens and slices of fruit.

"Michi, you have to eat more. You need to keep up your strength." Celestia answered, worried for the young foal.

"Not hungry," Michi replied, jumping down from her chair. She solemnly started walking out of the room.

"Very well then, I'll be by later to see how you are doing." Celestia stated very worried now.

Michi exited the castle went to the gardens. As she walked through the gardens, she looked at the pretty flowers, and some of the animals that lived within the gardens' compound. Strangely, she heard a voice just outside the garden's large, ornate gate.

The voice belonged to another filly. "Oh, please come back here, I haven't finished studying you!"

Searching for the voice, Michi saw a pretty purple unicorn chasing a butterfly across the field.

Michi tilted her head, confused, but she giggled in spite of herself.

"Aww, come on, I just wanted to study you." The unicorn futilely yelled again.

Michi trotted over to the other filly to see what was going on. "What are you doing?" She queried.

"I'm trying to study this butterfly, but he won't stay still so I can actually see 'im!" The purple filly answered, slightly blushing.

"You're funny." Michi giggled.

"Why am I funny?" the filly asked, "I want to learn about it, that's all, but he just won't cooperate!"

"You want a creature with wings to stay still? It doesn't work like that." Michi stated with a smile

"Well, then, how would you do it?" the filly asked.

"Flowers." Michi answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Flowers? How will they help?" The unicorn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Butterflies like flowers." Michi explained, her tiny wings buzzing.

"Really? Wow! Ok, I'll try that. Anyways, I'm Twilight Sparkle" the purple filly stated. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dimension." Michi answered, "But I like Michi."

Twilight's eyes open right up. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry. Your highness, I didn't mean to sound rude." The unicorn filly bowed to the alicorn foal.

Michi sighed, "I don't like being called 'your highness' or 'your majesty.' Please, just call me plain Michi, not even 'Princess Dimension.'"

"Ok, ok, Michi, I'm sorry" Twilight apologized again.

Michi smiled. "Its fine. I wish you would on this side of the gate, I would love somepony to play with."

"Why would anypony want to do something as wasteful as playing, when studying is so much better?" Twilight asked Michi with a huff.

The alicorn foal just stared in disbelief. So much for trying to make a friend of this filly! "Have fun," she stated, as she turned and left, upset. She just wanted somepony to play with without being a princess.

"Wait, Michi!" Twilight called out to get the alicorn filly to come back. "I still want to say 'thank you' for the help with the butterflies."

Michi went back to the gate and plopped down on the grass, as graceful as a foal. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry if I was rude. My foal-sitter always says I need to make friends, but I guess I'm just kinda shy around most ponies." Twilight explained in a soft mumble.

Michi looked over at the purple filly. "I just want a friend. I only have my brother; he's not fun very fun for very long."

"I know! I got one, too, but he just got into guard training. He don't play with me anymore." Twilight replied, sitting down next to the alicorn filly on her side of the gate.

"My brother is just year old." Michi replied, looking at the grass.

"Really? That's tough. You can't even talk to him, 'cause he won't understand. Well, if you ever want a pony to talk to, you can ask me." Twilight stated with a crooked smile. Did she just make her first friend?

Michi looked over at Twilight with tears in her eyes. "My mommy and daddy are gone; Aunty Tia is caring for me and my brother now. If I can't have my mommy, I want a friend."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'll be your friend! That is, if you want to be _my_ friend," Twilight said as she stared at the ground.

Michi nodded "Yes, please." Michi grinned, happy.

"Yay!" Twilight started bouncing in circles just outside the gate.

The two foals talked about magic, and what spells they could already perform at their young age, all the while, unaware that somepony was watching them from the sky.

"So, she is the one the Princess wants me to take under my wing?" The Pegasus pony asked herself. She already had her Cutie Mark, which consisted of flames in the form of a phoenix. This specific pony was none other than Spitfire, who was still in training to be a Wonderbolt before she headed into the palace to join her mentor and the Princess.

Just as they were getting lost in their conversation, they heard a voice calling. "Twiley, where are you?

Twilight jumped to her hooves. "That's my brother. I have to go." She looked at the alicorn filly. "Bye."

"Bye. We'll see each other again, I promise." Michi stated before she stood up and went back inside the palace.

~~inside~~~

Cadance trotted over as soon as she saw her cousin. "Aunt Celestia has a surprise for you!"

Michi looked at Cadance "Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Cadance answered. "I was sent to fetch you."

"Aww, please tell me!" Michi begged, prancing around her foal-sitter/cousin in anticipation.

"No." Cadance replied as she led the way toward Celestia's study, where the Princess's informal meetings took place.

Once outside the study, Cadance tapped on the door, and entered when invited.

"Ahh, Cadance, so glad you came! Ahh, you brought Michi. Good." Celestia greeted with a gentle smile on her muzzle.

"Am I in trouble because I was talking to a strange unicorn filly?" Michi asked, wondering if her aunt had found out about Twilight Sparkle.

"No, dear, why would I be mad?" Celestia asked, wondering why the filly would be in trouble for talking to foals her own age. "If you make new friend, then that's wonderful!"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers," Michi muttered, looking at the books on the shelves.

"Yes, well, most of the time that's true, but here, at the palace, things are a bit different." Celestia explained, giving a mental sigh of relief. It was just a mother's concern for her foal. Lily had taught her four-year-old well.

Michi nodded, "Cadance says you have a surprise for me?"

"That would be me," a Pegasus with light golden coat answered, her mane and tail were light orange and amber. "I'm Spitfire." She gave a nod of respect to the youngest princess.

Spitfire studied the filly in front of her, trying to put a hoof on who the little filly reminded her of. The shape of the filly's wings and her stance was that of Storm Chaser, the current Captain of the Wonderbolts, and a founding member. Could it be that the Wonderbolts' Captain was this filly's father?

DarkPriestess66: This is slightly before Twilight got accepted into Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, and if you ask me Spitfire is the same age as Cadance/Cadence however you spell her name. So Spitfire right now, is a teenager.


	4. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: If you want perfection? I suggest getting off the Internet and reading the bible. Because the Savior is the only perfect person.

"_He's here! Lily! Take Harry and Michi! Now run!"_

Michi tossed and turned in her bed, the words echoing in her memory.

_With an eerie flash of green light, Lily's mortal body falling to the carpeted floor._

Michi awoke from her nightmare, tears flowing down from her eyes and into her muzzle. She reached for her pillow and hugged it tight, sobbing into it trying not to be loud enough to attract attention.

"Princess Michi?" she heard from the doorway "Are you ok? I thought I heard you crying," the voice asked her. "Are you ok, my little pony?" she felt the mattress dip as a heavier body sat at the edge of the bed.

Michi sniffed but didn't answer.

"Princess, you know you can trust one of the guard, you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I will always listen to you, no matter what, just please don't hold it in. Please let me help you," the voice requests. All of the day and night guard shifts were ordered to be there if the Princess decided to talk about what happened. The guards assigned to the Royal Nursery had younger siblings or relatives.

"Flash of green light, mommy not moving." Michi answered the question, "tried not to listen, bad human, very bad."

The guard disobeyed protocol and pulled the Princess to him. "It's ok, little one, I'm here to help you."

Michi felt the guard pony rubbing her mane and back, trying to gently sooth her.

Michi sniffed again, but said nothing.

"Princess, do you want me to stay in here to guard you?" the guard pony asks,

Michi shook her head; she wouldn't know how she won the hearts of the guards by her ability to make even the most stoic of the guards to smile as she passed by.

"Are you sure? It won't bother me at all," he asked with a concerned look in his eyes. "I only hope that the pain that you're feeling goes away."

Michi looked up at the guard with green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Her eyes told the truth, but those words passing her lips would never happen.

The next morning, Michi awoke early, and witnessed an event that was truly amazing: Celestia raising the sun. Normally, Michi slept through such a feat.

As she looked at the sunrise, Cadence walked up to her cousin. "It's amazing to watch, is it not?" she asked with a smile and a soft voice as to not scare the little filly.

Michi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"Well, how about we go get something to eat, then we can go walking around town for a little while. Does sound okay to you?" The older mare asked her.

"Food is good, but Spitfire is coming for me." Michi responded; her wings fluttered at the thought of her first flying lesson.

"That's alright, we can go after your lessons, and maybe we could meet up with the other foal I watch as well." Cadence replied.

"Sure, but first…" Michi blushed and ran to her own private bathroom. Once she was decent, her mane and tail brushed by one of the maids, she and Cadence left her room.

As they made their way to the private dining hall, they saw Harry trying to crawl out of his chair, as the maid had her back turned to him.

Michi trotted up and stood up on her hind legs, "You sit back down."

Harry shook his head and tried harder to get out. "No food, want play!" He wiggled all the more.

Michi tried hard to think what her parents had done when Harry acted up. "Alright, let's play." She covered her muzzle with her right front leg. "Where's Michi?"

"Michi, Michi" he giggled touching his hooves to her foreleg.

Michi lowered her foreleg "Here I am!"

Harry giggled at her. "Michi again, Michi again!" The little colt asked, bouncing in his chair.

Michi repeated her phrase and continued to play peek-a-boo with her brother until the food arrived.

As the food was severed, Harry looked at his sister and said, "eat now." He giggled at his sister.

"Yes, you eat now." Michi replied, going back to all fours, before she really hurt herself.

Harry giggled and clapped his hooves in joy at the food. Just then Celestia walked in to the room. "Hello, my little ponies, is everypony doing well?"

Michi nodded as she sat in her seat.

Harry giggled and reached his hooves over to the older alicorn. "Tia, Tia, play now!" He seemed to ask.

Michi rolled her eyes, and all but bolted her meal. She nearly choked as a consequence.

"Dear, slow down. Why the big rush? The food is not going anywhere," Celestia giggled at the young mare.

"Spitfire." Was all Michi would say in answer.

"Don't worry, dear, Spitfire is not going to start without you. " She smiled at the filly's excitement.

The Michi finished, and hoped down from her seat. She gave her brother a kiss on his muzzle, and then cantered out of the room.

A few hours later, a happy and tiered Michi walked into the palace, ready to eat lunch and go to see the new town she'll live in. Michi was also ready to meet this foal her cousin watches over as well.

Michi trotted after her cousin. "Are we there yet?"

"No, but soon her house is just up the road." Cadence smiles at Michi, happy to see her new cousin so happy.

The reason that Michi was smiling, was that she really made progress with her wings; she managed to stay aloft for a solid ten minutes.

"Well, here we are, Michi. This is the home of the filly I foal-sit for! Let me introduce you two." Cadence told Michi as she opened the door.

As they walked into the home, Michi heard a familiar voice. "Cadence, you're here! Yay!" A little purple unicorn ran down the stairs, clearly elated.

"Twilight, you're the foal that Cadence sits for?" Michi asks, blinking in surprise.


	5. Chapter 4

The two fillies hug each other, and started their last conversation right where it left off.

Cadence watched them, slightly confused as to how they seemed to be friends already. "Umm, when and where did you two meet? I'm sure this is the only time you left the palace grounds, Michi."

"Two days ago, at the garden gate. Twilight was chasing a butterfly she wanted to study." Michi answers, blinking up at her cousin.

Cadence just laughed, and facehoofed herself, thinking, _that is so twilight_. Well, I'm glad you two know each other already!"

Michi and Twilight nod, grinning at each other.

"What are we going to do today?" Michi asks she looked over at Twilight. "And if you say studying, I will hide your books."

"No, not my books, I promise, No Studying! Hmmm. How about we go to the park and play?" Twilight asks, her eyes wide at the thought of not having her books.

Michi nods, and begs her cousin, "Please, Cadence?"

"Sure, you two, we can go to the park. I'm sure there's plenty of stuff for us to do there." Cadence replies. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, so; of course, she hid her disappointment at him being not there.

As they made their way to the park, Michi felt like this was the start of a great friendship.

Once they entered the park, Michi ran toward the swings, and was rudely shoved by an older foal, one that didn't recognize her.

Michi felt tears string her eyes, but she snorted "That was rude!"

"Watch it, small fry. If you don't watch it, you might get stepped on like a bug" the older foal said

Michi stuck out her tongue at the foal, "Say sorry, now!"

"Why should I say sorry to a blank flank like you?" The foal questions.

"You have no right to speak to a Princess of Equestria in that rude tone." Cadence answers as she and Twilight walked up.

The colt turned around to see the older filly glare angrily at him. "P-p-princess! But, she lives in the palace, and she won't come to the park, here!" the colt stammered

"Not Princess Celestia, I am speaking of Princess Dimension." Cadence corrected.

"That is me," Michi adds, her wings fluttered

"No way that little shrimp a princess." he said, pointing a hoof at Michi.

"I have wings and a horn," Michi remarked, "Like my cousin."

"Hmm, if you can have those wings, I bet you can't even hover with them." the colt smirks at her.

Cadence turned to look at an approaching stallion, with an angry expression on his muzzle. "Don't look now, but I believe that your father, who attends the Princess' Court, is coming?"

"Ha! Like I'm gonna fall for that one. Dad's in court today, he told me so this morning"

"Which was over two hours ago," the stallion states, "What have we here?"

"Oh nothing, dad, I was just getting to know the new pony in town, that's all!" the colt said quickly, trying to play innocent with his father.

"I don't believe that for a second." The stallion replied, "Princess Cadence, Princess Dimension." He bowed to the two alicorns.

"If getting to know the new pony in town means speaking rudely to a Princess, then I must have not learned that." Cadence commented. "And shoving her as well."

"Is this true, Seeker? How many times have I told you that foals are not to be messed with? They are to be protected and guided, not picked on." The stallion spoke with a voice that sounds like thunder in a storm.

"I-I-I-it's not true, father, I was just playing around with them, really! I remember what you told me! I would never act like that." Seeker rushed to explained

"Get home now," the stallion orders, "I don't care what you say. Get your flank to the house, and we're going to have a looong talk about this. Also, when you get home, you can consider yourself grounded; 'till the winter wrap up at the very least."

The colt hung his head and started for the exit of the park.

"MOVE IT! I DONT WANT YOU IN THE PARK BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE." The stallion bellowed at his son as the colt ran faster. The stallion turned back to the princesses, bowing his head in shame. "I am truly sorry for my son. I had thought I raised him better than this! It shames me to see how he really is with others, when I'm not here."

Michi had run to Cadence while the stallion had been shouting.

Cadence smiled slightly. "I believe he will learn this lesson."

The stallion smiled at them both. "I'm sure he has, but I want to make sure that he'll never forget it; once again, I'm sorry for his behavior." The stallion bowed his head deeply, and turned to head back to his home. "By the way, Princess, I hope to see you in the court more. You would brighten it right up." He smiled at them.

"Cadence, what's a blank flank?" Michi asks,

"It's a very rude way of calling a pony that hasn't gotten their cutie mark yet." Cadence explained to her cousin, "and I never want to hear you call a pony that, either."

Michi nods, "I won't." She then began asking questions about Cutie Marks, specifically, how you got them.

As both Cadence and Twilight explained the mechanics of Cutie Marks to Michi, Twilight couldn't help but wonder why Michi didn't know what a cutie mark was.

"Really?" Michi asked in awe, she then got a determined expression, "Then I'm going to find out what I'm special at!"

"Don't worry, Michi, I'm sure you will. Just don't try and rush it. Cutie Marks will only reveal themselves when the time is right." Cadence states.

"How come you don't know about Cutie Marks?" Twilight asks curiously.

Michi didn't answer. It wasn't against the rules, but she didn't want to tell Twilight about her parents, or where she came from.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but we can't explain that right now" Cadence apologized to her friend.

"Alright." Twilight agreed, promising herself that she would uncover what they were hiding someday.

Michi turn to her cousin and her friend "how about we get some hay fries before we head back home?"

"Alright," Cadence agreed before ushering the two foals to one of the less crowded cafés in Canterlot.

"Yay!" The fillies shrieked with joy, prancing around. They softly sang about the Joy of Hay Fries, and the amount they were gonna eat.

As the weeks went by, Michi began to notice that her time spent Twilight seem to decrease as the unicorn began pouring her time into her studies.

Michi went to find Cadence, to ask what happened with Twilight, but, instead, she found Harry running through the hall, yelling, "No bath! Me no want!" The small colt ran past her, only to be caught in a yellow sphere "yes, you will, young colt and that's final."

Michi had to giggle at her brother; the poor colt enjoyed getting dirty, but despised getting clean again.

"Michi, help! Michi, help, no want bath!" Harry pleaded to his sister, just as he was entrapped in an aquamarine levitation spell.

"If I have to take baths, so do you." Michi replies as she looked toward the caster of the spell. "He's all yours."

"Thank you, your highness." The unicorn maid replied, as she took Harry away. The little colt had tears flowing down his muzzle.

"Nooo, me no want bath!" Harry cried one last time, before he disappeared around the corner.

Michi shook her head and continued down the hall. "I do so hope he grows out of that."


	6. Chapter 5

Four years had passed since the appearance of Harry and Dimension Potter. Michi had yet to earn her Cutie Mark, but she was close, as she had been immersed in reading ancient tomes in the Royal Archives. The tomes were so ancient, they weren't allowed in the Canterlot library.

As Michi was studying a variation of the spell taught to her by her mother, Harry was learning how to fly, and just starting his magic preschool at the academy.

"Star Swirl couldn't have been this insane!" Michi said to nopony in particular as she turned the page to her book. She was reading a theory on multiple dimensions.

Harry walked in to the library "Michi, get your head out of that book! You spend any more time in here, and I'm gonna forget I have a sister."

Michi looked up, "Since when did I have two brothers? And will both of you hold still?"

"That's it. Time to go! You've spent too much time in here." Harry grabbed Michi's tail in his teeth and started to drag her out of the room.

Michi whimpered in pain. "Harry, I thought you had grown out of pulling my tail! Let go; that is connected to my hindquarters!"

"Not unless you come out of this room and get some fresh air! When did you last sleep?" He mumbled through his teeth, still dragging his sister out of the room.

"I have slept! I slept just a minute ago!" Michi answered, then added quietly, "I just don't sleep well."

Michi had worked so hard to get that tail to shine, and, just like that, her brother just had to put his teeth on her beautiful tail to drag her out of her second favorite place in the palace.

"And have you eaten? Let's go get out of here! Don't make me get Auntie Tia to get you out of here," Harry huffed at her.

"Since when are you older than me? I thought I was the eldest!" Michi questioned, looking over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Most times I would agree, except when you read this stuff. Now I feel like I'm the older one. Sweet Aunt Tia, come on! You're not a mushroom." Harry pulled harder on her tail to get her out of the door frame.

Michi had enough, and flapped her wings. Michi started to hover in the air, "Are you going to let go, because that would be a painful drop!" Harry had finally made his way to the corridor stairs.

"Are you gonna take a break, get some rest, and eat?" he demanded, a fire in his eyes.

"Fine, just let me clean up." Michi sighed. She hated taking a break, but she could see reason when it was put in front of her; unlike her old foalhood friend Twilight Sparkle, she had made friends with Moondancer, Lyra, and many others.

As Harry let go of her tail, he smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll meet you in the garden, then we'll get some food, and then maybe go for a walk."

Michi looked at her tail and whimpered, but she used her magic to levitate the books she had and sent them to the shelfs she had pulled them from. Michi knew what shelf, page, and verse to look for, so she didn't need a book mark.

As Harry waited for Michi, he thought about why she was so stressed about. Harry didn't know why his sister was so worried about not having her Cutie Mark, but he had a gut feeling that she would earn hers, just like Twilight had.

Michi went back to her room to brush her tail. As she sat sideways on her stool in front of the mirror, her magic felt easy to use. Michi didn't understand why she hadn't earn her Cutie Mark yet. Twilight had earned hers just last month, when that strange rainbow formed in the sky. She stared at her blank flank, before getting off the stool and walking out of the room to meet her brother.

As Michi walked in to the garden, she found harry sitting under their tree with a small blanket and all her favorite sweets and salads.

She lay down next to her brother. "If anypony saw us that didn't know we were related, this might look like a date."

"Eww! That's just gross, why would I want to be with a filly? You saw how Cadence and Shining are like with each other." Harry's face squished up in an expression of disgust.

Michi just laughed "I'll remind you of this day, when you find a filly to be your special somepony."

"Not gonna happen. I don't wanna be like them, all gaga over each other." Harry shook his head vehemently. "Anyways, why the hay are you spending so much time in that room? It's just a bunch of old books and scrolls."

"Because they're about space magic, the kind that Mother used to enter the human world." Michi explained. Speaking of Lily wasn't as painful as it was a few years ago, when the trauma from that night was still fresh as a bleeding wound. There was still the sorrow of knowing that James and Lily would never see them grow up, and have families of their own.

"I guess that okay, but why study something so boring? I mean, you fly better than most of the older foals, why don't you study to be a Wonderbolt? I know you can make it, easy!" Harry asked, confused. He didn't see the point of studying something so boring.

"Because I don't want to be a Wonderbolt," Michi answers, taking a bite of her salad. "It's just not me. I like flying as much any Alicorn or Pegasus. But it's not me."

"B-b-but Michi, being a Wonderbolt would be so cool! I mean, think about your plushie next to all my other Wonderbolts; it would rock!" Harry stated, pouting. "I mean, unless you're gonna join the royal guard. Then that would be cool as well."

"Just because I was taught to fly by Spitfire, doesn't mean I'm going to be a Wonderbolt." Michi stated, and then laughed at the image of herself in the guards' armor. "Funny, little brother. Very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I could see you as a captain watching over Aunt Tia and telling that jerk pony Blueblood off." Harry replied, seriously nodding.

"Oh, no, I was laughing at the image of me wearing armor." Michi explained, "And, yes, I _will_ tell off our 'dear' cousin Blueblood, wether I am a guard or not."

"Well, yeah, true, but you _so_ could be a guard pony! I mean, think about it. You, as captain, and me as a Wonderbolt! Aunt Tia wouldn't have to worry about a single thing." Harry stated, hopeful of the future; or, at least, the future he wanted.

Michi reminded herself that Harry was still young enough to dream, but not fully realize that, unless his Cutie Mark met a few certain standards, he could not be in the ranks of the Wonderbolts. That would be impossible. "I know what I want." Michi stated as she took a bite of a carrot.

"So, what is it that you want?" Harry asked, while taking a bite of the muffin, "I know you want to get your cutie mark, but beyond that, I have no clue!"

Michi's eyes half closed, "I want to follow in mother's hoofprints, and I want her title."

"Well, then, I better hurry up and learn how to fly, because there is no way in Tartarus that am I letting you out of my sight. You would forget to eat and sleep." Harry stifled a giggle, and, in mock seriousness, gave her the stink eye.

Michi rolled her eyes, "So, that means a lot of studying to follow in mom's hoofprints."

His smile dropped from his muzzle "Uhh. I forgot about that. But those spells are so hard, it feels like my magic is fighting me!" Harry huffed in defeat and annoyance.

Michi looked at him. "You already know you are only _part_ pony, maybe it's your duel magical core?"

As he laid his head down, Celestia walked in to the garden looking for the two alicorn foals.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Celestia." Michi greets with a smile on her muzzle.

"My dear little ponies, I'm so glad to see you both out here in the garden. How are you both feeling today?" Celestia asked, looking at her niece and nephew.

"Hello, Aunt Celestia, we're alright." Harry said, then added under his breath,"Even if I had to drag Michi out the archives again." Harry snickered.

"Very fine, thank you." Michi responds, not meeting the Princess' eyes.

"Now, Michi, what's wrong? You know you can always talk to me." Celestia asks, concern flavoring her normally honey-sweet voice.

"You know already." Michi answers with a dejected sigh.

"Michi, you know you'll get yours when you find out what your good at. I'm sure your close right now! Just don't rush it, or you'll get cutie mark fever." Celestia reasons trying to ease Michi's discomfort.

"I'm the last one in my class to get a Cutie Mark, and the only reason they don't tease me is because of my status." Michi states. She wanted her Cutie Mark. She was already thought of as strange because she didn't celebrate Nightmare Night. This was just an added infraction.

"Dear, there are plenty of ponies that don't get their cutie marks right away." Celestia explains.

Michi could have said a great many things, but she chose silence to speak for her.

Celestia just leaned in and nuzzled Michi to comfort her. "Before I forget, later this week we're going to the Griffin Kingdom to attend a wedding for the Prince."

"But the Griffins are so full of themselves!" Michi groaned.

"And the last time, that one girl kept pulling my tail and following me everywhere," Harry complained, pouting.

"Sounds familiar," Michi teased, flicking her tail at her brother.

"Yes, I agree with you, Michi, but they are our neighbors. We have to keep a peace with them." Celestia responds.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Michi sighed.

"Now, what I did was to get your head out of that room; you haven't slept or ate in a long time, and Aunt Celly just got you to do what she wants for no reason." Harry said suspiciously.

"Harry, you used my tail as a teething ring." Michi pointed out.

"I know, Michi, but at the least, please just be nice. That's all I ask for. Okay, Sweetie?" The Sun Princess asked.

"I make no promises." Michi replied.

"I was just a baby. That girl was almost two years older than me." Harry huffed, his wings ruffled at the memory.

"Just try, please." Celestia requested then turned and walked out of the garden to go back to her duties.

Michi stood up and stretched out her wings. She started to walk back to the castle, abandoning, what was once a mountain of sweets, but now a pile of crumbs.

Harry stood as well,"Come on, sis, let's take a walk. I want to go by Joe's anyway."

Michi shook her head, "I promised Spitfire that I would watch the Wonderbolts' newest routine and give her my opinion."

"Okay," Harry groaned. "I'll guess I'll see you later, then. I still can't fly high enough to reach the practice arena yet."

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Michi bid her brother a fond farewell as she flapped her wings and soared into the air.

"You too, Michi," Harry walked out of the garden and made his way to doughnut Joe's shop, licking his lips in excitement.


	7. Chapter 6

As Harry walked out of the palace, he thought about what Michi said about him: being only part pony, and how only some of the unicorn spells would work for him and the rest would fizzle, or worse. 'Is my human part so different that my magic won't work right?' The youngest Potter child let out a heavy sigh.

He continued his walk, he heard a voice calling his name "Harry, wait up, where you heading to?" a Pegasus filly flew up to him.

"Oh, hey Duster, how you doing today? I'm just heading over to Joe's to get a few carrot glazed doughnuts." Harry answers.

Duster just stared at him "I still can't see how you can eat those. That's just plain weird! You know that, right?" she gently shoved him jokingly.

"Compared to what you eat? My food is normal." Harry retorts, grinning.

"Hey! Sun cakes with chocolate sauce are great! With hot peppers, they're even better." Duster grinned at the thought.

"Whatever," Harry replied as he continued down the road.

"Anyways, Harry, why the long face? What's got you thinking so hard?" Duster asked as she hovered closer.

"Just part of my past." Harry answers. It is common knowledge that the two youngest royals appeared on a nightmare night.

"Well, I guess I mean that Nightmare Night is close, but it's longer than usual. What's wrong? Bro, you need help with something?" Duster asked her friend.

"I doubt you could help; we're the same age or close to it," Harry answers.

"Hey, just because we're the same age, doesn't mean that I can't help. You're my best friend! Why couldn't I help? Just tell me," Duster reasons.

"Everypony knows, I'm only half-alicorn, which is my problem. I don't know anything at all!" Harry exclaims, "I don't know why my sister looks so sad when Nightmare Night comes around, and everytime I ask, I get the same answer."

"Why don't we, at the very least, try to find out where you were before then and what your other part is; we might get a clue."

"That's the problem; Princess Celestia and my sister share a secretive expression everytime I mention wanting to know where Michi and I lived before coming to Canterlot." Harry states.

"And I got the best place to look. Follow me," Dustin replies as she yanks his tail, "I know exactly where to look. At least, I hope. We're going to be ninjas for this one," the Pegasus filly laughed evilly.

"I am so grounded." Harry mutters as he follows his friend.

"Oh, come on! When have my plans ever failed? They're flawless." Duster grins at her best friend.

"There was that one time when you wanted me to sneak into Michi's room and steal one of her flight feathers." Harry answers, giving his friend a look that says that her plans always meant trouble for him.

"Aw, come on! That was a miscalculation, that's all, and you still got the feather, right? And that green mane looked good on you," duster said rubbing her hoof on the back of her head.

"Glad you think so! It took Michi a good two weeks to search for the counter spell." Harry states, shuddering at the memory.

"Plus, all we're doing is just going to the archives. I'm sure there are records of your arrival there," Duster says with a happy grin.

"I'm grounded for my entire lifetime." Harry states, "We're doomed. Why I ever became friends with you, I'll never know."

"Because I saved your flank from going splat that time you wanted to go flying with Michi?" she hoofed him in the shoulder. "Now, are we gonna do this, or are you just chicken?"

"Are you sure you're a filly?" Harry asks, using his wing to rub his shoulder.

"Going to do what?" a voice asks from high above them.

"Oh, hi, Michi! We're just going to race around the palace to see who's faster." Duster answers.

"Sure you are." Michi answered, backwinging in. she landed in front of them, "I was above you the whole time. Spitfire wanted me to come up with some new flight tricks."

"Well, fine. I need to find out more about my other half, and more about where we were before nightmare night." Harry stated in an annoyed huff.

"You won't find that information in the archives," Michi answers.

"What?!" Duster wailed, "But I had the perfect plan and everything!" She kicked her hooves in the dirt disappointed at the fail.

Michi grinned, "What did you want Harry to steal, one of my feathers? I would have given it to you if you'd asked." She started walking up the path toward the doors, "Come on, you two."

"Duster, for once, keep your muzzle shut," Harry said as he facehoofed himself.

"Well, the truth is that there's an old legend that if you can sneak a flight feather from an alicorn then you could become the fastest flier ever," Duster grinned at the older alicorn as the followed her to the palace.

"You believe that old ponytale?" Michi asked, as she giggled. "That is just a myth. Did my feather help you?"

"Well, no, but we had prove it one way or the other, right, Michi?" Duster mumbled to Michi.

Michi didn't respond, she just led the way toward her room.

"Oh, wow, Michi! And I thought I had a lot of books and plushies in my room" Duster stared wide eyed at the bed.

"Michi, when was the last time you let the maids in to clean your room?" Harry huffed at his sister. "I can't see the floor, and I think something moved in that corner."

"Two years ago, last Tuesday." Michi answered, as she went over to the far wall. She set her horn against the wall, as her horn glowed. The wall slid up. "This is my magically shielded work room."

"Secret rooms and hidden tunnels! Harry, your home so rocks." the Pegasus filly hopped around.

"Hate to disappoint you, Duster, but this isn't a secret room." Michi states, as she walked to the room.

"Okay, even I haven't been here. Why and how did you hide this room, and does Aunt Tia know?" Harry asked.

"Ahhh, but it is hidden so it counts," The filly said

"Why I hid the room is simple. I needed someplace to practice my magic without interference." Michi answers, "And yes, Aunt Celestia does know about it. It wasn't hidden when I grew up enough to be given my own room away from the Royal Nursery."

"Fine, but why are we here?" The two foals asked

Once the two were inside, Michi closed the door. "Because this room is also soundproof."

"Ok! So tell us, please, I need to know why and where we were before that nightmare night," Harry mused.

Michi lays down on the floor, because there was barely anything in this room besides her scorch marks from failed magical experiments. "I wasn't born in Equestria; I was born in the human world."

As Michi explained all she wanted to explain Harry and Duster just stared at her the muzzles hung open in shock. "So you're saying I'm half human and that father was a wizard, is this why my magic goes so crazy when I try a new spell?" Harry summarized.

Michi nods, "You have double the magical ability of anypony or human born."

"B-b-but how the hay am I suppose to get control of this if there are no humans here to teach me, huh?" Harry asked.

Duster just stared at her friend her eyes slightly bugged out "I always knew you were a strange pony." She joked to Harry.

Michi swished her tail, "You are going to go to a school for magic for humans when you come of age in that world. I think I remember Step-dad saying he was eleven when he got accepted."

"That's six more years! What am I suppose to do 'till then, especially if you plan on traveling through this land," Harry groaned.

"Six more years," Michi stated, "I'm going when you do. You're not the only one with questions that can't be answered."

"Fine. That's great, Harry! See, I told you we would find out! Maybe not the way I planned, but it worked," Duster squealed at Harry.

"I'll explain why I detest Nightmare Night when you're older," Michi whispers.

"Ok, let's go. I feel tired now," Harry agreed as he rose from the ground.

Michi stood up to and reopened the door. Michi, being the responsible filly she is, walked Duster home, then walked back to the palace and straight to her room and to bed.


End file.
